


Blindfold

by Miah_Arthur



Series: Bad Things Happen [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Eye Trauma, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: Lucifer dies at the end of St. Lucifer. Death isn't the end. It's only the beginning.
Series: Bad Things Happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta: feartheviolas
> 
> This will be a series of inter-related prompt fills based on the Bad Things Happen Bingo card I received. [ My card! ](https://miahclone.tumblr.com/post/617681881360695296/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo)
> 
> This place is great! Bingo cards for everyone! [ Bad Things Happen Bingo ](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/)

#  **Blindfold**

_The demons knew instantly._

_Lucifer's soul flamed like a beacon through the sky of Hell, and the demons knew. They knew he was dead. They knew he had no wings. And they knew they would rule him now._

He had barely registered that the woman standing in the elevator wasn't the Detective before she lifted her arm, and he had barely registered that she held a gun before she ended his life. The irony of giving away his Pentacostal Coin only moments before wasn't lost on him.

Lucifer had never _been dead_ before. 

Falling without a body hurt as much as it did with one. He lay stunned far too long when he landed. He was a naked soul now, a soul without a body, but the nature of hell created a simulacrum of his body based on his self-image. A suit covered him, and he was rather glad they'd become such a part of him. He hated the sensation of ash on bare skin. These projected images fooled humans trapped in their hell-loops. They never realized the bodies being tortured weren't the ones they'd borne before death. 

Knowledge didn't stop Lucifer from feeling the pain of being dashed against the ground.

The demons converged as he dragged the shattered image of a body to its feet and ran. He was fast, and he knew Hell as well as any demon. It took them days to get near him. 

Had his body hit the floor yet back on earth?

He skulked in the shadow until he managed to take a demon by surprise. With a weapon and his wounds healed, he tried to reach a better hiding place. A naked, wingless soul couldn't rule Hell. Amenadiel wanted him in hell, but not like this, surely. He supposed he'd be forced to give up on his retirement and return to rule before his brother agreed to reunite body and soul, but he'd had fun while it lasted. 

The ambush took him by surprise, as one should. A grotesque blob of a demon, writhing tentacles covering its entire membranous surface, dropped onto the path in front of him. He whirled around to find half-rotting Lilim peeling away from the walls he'd just passed. With his limited abilities as a bare soul, he hadn't sensed any of them. 

A handful of sand thrown in the eyes of the Lilim bought him time to face the bigger threat, the blob demon. He thrust his spear at the weak point near its center, but a tentacle knocked it off course. Black, acidic blood sprayed across him when he wrenched the spear back. He danced back from the pain, and a Lilim blade sliced his arm. Lucifer whirled to face that threat and doomed himself. Tentacles shot out to grasp his arms and legs, yanking him off the ground. A blade plunged into his heart, 'killing' him. 

He woke with a gasp. Where else was he going to go, Detroit? 

The Lilim had secured him with manacles and shackles. They made a show of stripping his clothing. Knowing it was an illusion wasn't enough to stop them. Souls were meant to experience the observed in Hell as reality. He preferred to spend this time as a soul hiding in a cave, but it wouldn't be much longer until Amenadiel realized what had happened and came for him. He antagonized his brother, but he knew stolid, responsible big bro wouldn't leave hell with no ruler. 

Now that he wasn't fighting for his continued freedom, Lucifer recognized the Lilim, but not the blob. All blob demons looked alike to him. 

"What do we do with him now?" the blob rumbled. 

Heloc, with his high, reedy voice and grossly tall and thin physique, led the group. "Take him to the princes." 

A drop of the acidic blood landed on Lucifer's chest, and he flinched. A celestial was impervious to such attacks, but souls were meant to suffer in Hell. 

The Lilim shared malicious smiles. "It's a long walk, isn't it?" Heloc said.

"It certainly is. You know what would make it more fun?" Mendelon, said.

"Mood music," Filch chimed in. 

"Really? Those are the best lines you've got for this?" Lucifer said. Must maintain appearances for the masses. Defiant to the end, that sort of thing.

"We'll see, won't we?" Heloc said, patting his cheek. 

Lucifer snapped at the bony digits and received a teeth rattling backhand. 

"Where should we start?" Filch asked. 

Heloc thought for a long moment, tapping his bony finger to his rotted lips. He smiled. "We'll see, won't we? But _he_ won't." 

He pawed through their belongings until he found a rancid strip of cloth. Lucifer did _not_ want his eyes covered, especially by that filth. He shifted nervously. Not seeing what they were doing was high on his Do Not Want list. Filch and Mendelon laughed and put their weight into holding him down. 

_Any time, brother!_ He thought frantically. It wasn't a prayer. The dead in hell aren't allowed that luxury. The blob grunted in pain, and Lucifer's gaze darted to him. Heloc dragged the cloth through the congealing, acidic blood from the spear wound. 

"Surely we can talk about this. Make a deal," Lucifer said, struggling in earnest now against the hands restraining him. 

They laughed. 

"The dearly departed don't make deals," Heloc growled.

The blackened cloth came closer and closer until it filled his vision. Lucifer squeezed his eyes closed and turned his head away. Filch gripped his head, digging his meaty fingers in with bruising force to turn his face up. The blindfold slammed into his face, and they tied it tight enough to make him see explosions of color. 

Then the sizzling began. 

Lucifer held his tongue at first. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Everyone screamed. He'd learned that long ago. Dimly he felt the tentacles lift him again and movement begin. The acid ate away at his eyelids. Blood—his blood—soaked into the blindfold. The blob counteracted it by pricking one of his tentacles and pouring on more acid. It smeared over his face and chest, and Lucifer screamed. 

He screamed as his skin peeled away, and ash settled onto his raw flesh. He screamed as his eyelids dissolved. The acid imbued cloth scraped his corneas, scoured them away, and his existence centered on his eyes. It went deeper. One part of his mind, the part that excelled at torture, catalogued the damage. The rest screamed.

His eyeballs boiled. The acid and fluids from his eyes drained into his nose and ran down his throat. It reached his vocal cords, weakened enough that his voice grew harsh, but not enough to stop the sound. 

Acid seeped into the back of his eye sockets, and even the part of his mind cataloguing the details screamed. 

The demons cheered as he died.


End file.
